


The Chirstmas Gift

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha gives Magnus an interesting gift for Christmas, hoping that she may get use of it as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chirstmas Gift

It was Christmas Eve and they had finally gotten Catherine to go to sleep. However, Natasha couldn’t wait any longer, she had to give Magnus her gift. As she had been hiding this particular gift in various places around the house for months. 

Biting her lip, she reached under the tree to retrieve a small package before joining her husband on the couch.

She kissed him, before handing him the present. “Merry Christmas, my love.” 

Inside the brightly wrapped box was a new pair of handcuffs. "I thought maybe...we could get some use out of them together," her suggestion was accompanied by a wickedly edged smirk and she wasn't at all surprised, when her husband leaned in to thank her with a hard kiss. 

Laughing, she pulled back to look him in the eyes, a wide grin playing across her lips. "I take that as a yes?" 

Magnus' only answer was to kiss her once more, before pulling her into their bedroom.


End file.
